Neurosyphilis is a common and serious problem for patients infected with HIV. Ceftriaxone or penicillin G given intravenously are both effective agents for treatment of neurosyphilis in patients who do not have HIV infection. This study will to compare the effectiveness & safety of ceftriaxone & penicillin G for the treatment of neurosyphilis in patients who have HIV infection.